It Doesn't Have To Be Perfect
by Konaxookami
Summary: Natsuki froze, a flush coating her cheeks as she turned to see a smiling chestnut haired student in the corner of the room. By the uniform she realized who it was. 'This…is Fujino Shizuru? Geez…she IS pretty…' She'd never really gotten to see her before.


This...sort of exploded on me. It came to me and I thought: 'gee this would make a great drabble!' and then it sort of turned into this. Which is far more than a drabble. It happened so quickly too. So many words in so little time. All the sudden I'm churning out story after story. It's a little scary. But yes. This will sound a bit weird at first, but stick with it and I think you'll figure it out eventually.

As per the usual author obligations I don't own the Mai franchise, and if I did it would be quite a bit different, believe me. Also, I've proofread this a few times trying to make sense of it all, so it shouldn't have any glaring errors. Some that escape my eyes? Yes. I have no Beta so you'll have to excuse it if you see it.

**It doesn't have to be perfect(to be right)**

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san I'm going to be late for school!" The girl moaned, feeling the light tugs on her hair grow a bit less light at her comment, "Honestly-I swear I'll just cut it all off when I'm in high school and then I won't have to worry about doing it in a braid, or ponytail, or a bun or <em>anything,"<em>

"Natsuki-chan, if you did that you'd start to complain about how it felt _too_ short like it was at the beginning of middle school remember?" Saeko Kuga chuckled at the flush that she could spy painted against her daughter's cheeks from behind her. "Besides, it's the closing ceremonies and you'll probably not keep in touch with these children after you transfer, yes?" The tugging stopped and the older woman put the hair tie at the bottom of the braid, "About the transfer…"

"Oh come on Kaa-san, we've been through this before!" Natsuki huffed and leaned back in her chair for a moment, "I'm gonna go to Fuuka Academy because it's closer to tou-san's work apartment and Mai said it's a good school!" she glanced back at her mother, "Besides, it'd be nice to be able to visit tou-san more often, since he's so busy all the time. I mean, kaa-san, you're a scientist. Shouldn't you spend more time in the office than a lawyer?"

Saeko chuckled, "Your father has important work to finish. Next to me, playing with electronics and genes all day it seems quite silly," she glanced around the apartment, "Though seeing Hideyoshi more often would be nice, wouldn't it?" she mused.

"Augh! I _am_ going to be late!" Natsuki cried, jumping from her seat after checking her cell phone for texts. Grabbing her school bag and bento she fumbled with her shoes and jacket, "You and tou-san will be there right? At the closing ceremony?" she asked, growling at the shoe in her hand that just would _not_ seem to fit back on her foot.

"Would we miss it? Of course we'll be there Natsuki-chan. Now go on-And be careful on your bike!" Saeko called out the door as her daughter sprinted out onto the yard to grab her bicycle and pedal off.

"_So you're saying it was an accident?"_

"_Yes, though thanks to her helmet she didn't sustain too much brain damage,"_

"_So then…why isn't she waking up?"_

"_Yes well…While her body may be healing, and her mind fully functional; It would seem that she doesn't want to wake up. It could be a while until she finds the will to do so."_

"Have I told you how proud of you I am Nat-chin?"

Natsuki blushed and looked down at her dish and gave a light laugh, "Aw come on Tou-san," she bumped shoulders with the business man in the restaurant booth, "It's not like I did anything special," The man feigned shock.

"Oh? But it's not every day that your daughter graduates from middle school in the top ten in her class and is accepted on a full scholarship to a prestigious high school!" he gave a laugh and hugged the girl to his side, "I have every reason to be proud, isn't that right Saeko?"

Her mother nodded, "It's true Natsuki-chan,"

"So does this mean that I can get a motorcycle like you tou-san?" Natsuki pressed, eyes sparkling, "Or at least ride yours? I mean, since I did so well in school and all?" She watched her mother give her father a stern glare that she knew meant that her father was in trouble and watched as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe when you graduate high school Nat-chin. You're still a little too young to be riding a motorcycle by yourself," he ruffled her hair, "But soon enough Nat-chin, just be patient."

"_It's been a week since they took her out ICU, they said she was _stable_ Mai. So why hasn't she…?"_

"_I…don't know. She should wake up Mikoto. She'd better-or else Shizuru'll…"_

"I'm telling you Natsuki, he's into you," Mai insisted, popping another bite of her bento into her mouth.

Natsuki let out a laugh at the third year middle schooler, "Yeah, _right_ and Minagi-sempai is the worst brother in Fuuka," she rolled her eyes, "Get real Mai. _All_ the boys stare at the swimming team at our meets. I've just learned to ignore it. Be lucky boys hate cooking or else you'd have issues with them at the Cooking Club too," she pointed out.

The red hair gave a huff, "Geez Natsuki. We're in high school! The time of youth and passions!"

Natsuki poked her friend with her chopsticks, "You mean _I'm_ in high school. You've got another year Miss Middle-schooler," she snickered, "You should be calling me sempai," she added with a laugh.

"Har har har Kuga-_sempai_," Mai answered sarcastically, "But really, I mean, if he _is_ into you, what'll you do?" she asked, prodding her omelet in thought.

Natsuki shrugged, "I dunno…I mean he's cute enough and all. He's a Second Year though," she mused, "And we all know how the Third and Second years feel about First years stealing a sports captain away and dating them," she reminded, shaking her head at the fiasco Mai and her boyfriend Tate caused all thanks to Tate being the Co-Captain of the Kendo team as a middle-schooler.

"Yeah well…They would have been cradle robbing though. I mean-Yuuichi was like three or four years younger than most of them," Mai waved off, "But yeah, I guess that would be kind of bad…But wait," she blinked and thought, "Isn't your team thinking of making you a Captain next year?" she watched Natsuki blush and grinned, "Ah ha! They _are_. Kuga Natsuki a _Second-Year_ getting the Swimming Captain spot after only being on the team for a _year_," she laughed loudly, "I'll bet your sempai are ticked off,"

Natsuki shrugged, "Only a few…but the Second years are gonna give me some grief until the actual naming of the Captains by the Coaches and Sempai," she rubbed the back of her neck and laid back against the grassy knoll, "I can't believe it's already been a year since I came to Fuuka…It doesn't feel like it," she mused.

"Yeah well, time flies here when you live on campus. Especially when you're my roommate and all," Mai teased, "So hey, who are you voting for for the school elections?"

"Eh? Are they coming up so quickly? Dang!" Natsuki cursed, whistling, "Who's running?"

Mai pondered it, "Hrm…Well Minagi-sempai is running for the Vice President spot since he doesn't want to be fully in charge so he'll win that for sure…but the selection for the president could be a bit harder…" she mused.

"Who's running?"

"Uhm…Well there's Suzushiro-sempai-"

"Ugh, I'll vote for the other candidate without even knowing them. Suzushiro-sempai in charge of the school? I'll pass," Natsuki interrupted quickly, rubbing her temples, "Ugh…her speech will be a nightmare to listen to…"

"Well. Then I guess it's Fujino-sempai for the win!" Mai chirped.

"Fujino-sempai? Who's that again?" Natsuki asked, racking her mind to put a name to the face. She'd _heard_ the name for sure in her class almost a thousand times from her 'fans' but she'd never actually seen the girl.

"Oh, well, she's the one that's always surrounded by all those girls and guys, you know? She's more popular than Minagi-sempai," she paused, "Though people say the two should just be a couple," a whistle, "That'd be a crazy powerful couple,"

"Well, if she's got so many fans she's probably superficial and all that nonsense," Natsuki grumbled, chewing on on rice ball, "But anything's better than Suzushiro-sempai, right?"

Mai nodded, "That's true enough. Though I think I heard a rumor about Fujino-sempai," she pondered munching on the omelet she had been poking before.

"What, from Harada-kun? What'd she say?"

Mai leaned into her friend and flushed, "Some people say that Fujino-sempai might bat for the other team, you know? Like-she _likes_ girls and all," she pulled away and shrugged, "Though it's just a rumor, probably since she's got so many fans that are girls,"

Natsuki blinked and shrugged, "Well, there's nothing wrong with it if you ask me," she muttered, finishing the rice ball off.

"Eh?"

"Well, it's not like it's crazy right? So what if she likes other girls? I'll bet it's easier than dealing with boys all the time," Natsuki explained, standing, "Man, lunch is gonna end soon. I gotta get back to the classroom and make sure none of the boys are trying to peek in our gym bags again," she brushed off her skirt and stretched, "So I'll see you after club activities Mai."

"_Kuga, you'd better wake up soon. Fujino looks like she's just about ready to keel over. I won't forgive you if you stay like this like some sort of coward,"_

" _Natsuki-san…Fujino-san really needs you to wake up. I don't think Haruka-chan can keep her in classes much longer if you don't wake up soon."_

"So Minagi-sempai won the VP spot right? And that…Fujino-sempai won President?" Natsuki asked, walking through the Closing Ceremonies Carnival, "I sort of fell asleep after the standing part…" she muttered sheepishly

"Geez Natsuki! Yeah, they won. You should have seen Mikoto-chan, she was flipping out," Mai giggled, taking a bite out of her crepe, "Oh hey! That's right, I haven't introduced you to Minagi-sempai yet have I Natsuki?"

Natsuki shrugged, "You want to try to get close to him right now Mai? He and the new kaichou are swamped with people congratulating them," She tore a piece of her teriyaki chicken stick off and chewed on it, "I have no inclination to be trampled by crazy middle-schoolers,"

"Speaking of congratulations…Good job on making Captain of the Swim Team Natsuki!" Mai thumped her friend on the back and grinned, "So I guess that means that you and Takeda-sempai have an opening now, don't you?" she waggled her eyes and watched in amusement as Natsuki flushed and choked on her snack.

"Mai!" Natsuki growled, "Shut up. It's not like that with us. It's not-" she denied vehemently.

"Oh?" Mai smiled slyly, "So says the one who has been going to kendo matches more often," She snickered, "You can't fool me Natsuki," she sang, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Natsuki grumbled, taking another bite out of her chicken and muttered a few curses under her breath. "You tell no one, you hear? It's not even like it's official or anything," she warned. The two made idle chatter after that and Natsuki let herself glance around the booths. She caught sight of familiar faces. Suzushiro-sempai sulking in a corner and Kikukawa-san trying to cheer her up, Mai's friends Harada-san and Senoh-san gossiping while walking and laughing. She elbowed Mai at the next pair she saw.

"Hey, check out Takumi-kun," She pointed at the boy, who was blushing in front of a girl Natsuki knew only because she was the best artist at the school, Akira Okuzaki. Whatever Takumi had said must've been good since the normally frigid girl smiled and nodded. Takumi's shoulders slumped in relief and he took her hand gently and tugged her off. "Who knew Takumi-kun had it in him to talk to Okuzaki-san,"

"I think that's great! Takumi's finally breaking out of his shell!" Mai sighed, "And with Okuzaki-san? They'd make such a cute couple!"

"Okuzaki-san would look good as a boy, don't you think?" Natsuki mused, watching the girl walk off with a confident step in her jeans and sweatshirt.

"Eh?" Mai gave Natsuki her best dear in headlights expression, "Seriously? Why would you think that?"

Natsuki blinked, and opened her mouth to retort but fell short, "I…actually don't know. It sort of came out," she shrugged, "It just seemed like it was normal to think of Okuzaki as a guy or something…"

"_Hey Sis, it's time to get going, they said visiting hours are over, and we have to leave,"_

"_Eh? Oh…Right. I'll see you tomorrow Natsuki. You'd better be awake next time I visit!"_

Natsuki felt beyond ridiculous. She couldn't believe she was doing this, even with Mai's urging and Tate assuring her that Takeda was 'totally into you'. There seemed to be something strangely nostalgic about the flower garden she was in right now. Mai had told her that it was 'The perfect romantic' place to confess, but now she was having doubts. There was something off about this whole scenario.

"Whatever though…" she muttered, feeling hot in the face at the thought of being caught waiting here by anyone else. She glanced down at some of the flower and knelt. "It's so small…" she reached out and frowned, her brow furrowing slightly. This seemed oddly familiar…

"_You shouldn't do that,"_

Natsuki froze and jerked around, blinking wildly. She was sure she'd heard a voice. A girl's voice. But…she wasn't doing anything. It wasn't like she was going to kill the flower or anything.

"Kuga-san!"

This time Natsuki sprang up to see Tadeka running up towards her, out of breath. Definitely not a girl. No. "Sorry I'm a little late Kuga-san. My teacher wouldn't leave me alone," he apologized, bowing his head slightly, the flush on his cheeks having nothing to do with fact he had probably just run across campus, "So…um, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh-Um yeah…So Takeda-sempai…"

"_So Fujino-san, I know we've broached the idea of Kuga-san receiving another surgery now that she has recovered from her physical injuries to treat the problems that may be affecting her mind, but have you thought about it?"_

"_I have,"_

"_And?"_

"_I would prefer we not do those sorts of tests on Natsuki. She's had this sort of trauma before, so I'm sure that her body is just having trouble telling itself that this time is different,"_

"_Fujino-san…?"_

"_It's complicated."_

"I cannot believe that we both got tapped to help out with the Founder's Day Festival…" Natsuki grumbled, cursing the fates that made her be the one that had to carry this ridiculously heavy box, "I've got the inter-school tournament for swimming to be worrying about! Not this festival…"

Mai sighed, toting two bags full of supplies, "Don't I know it. Be lucky this is your second year here; I got picked for this duty twice already. The only good things that come out of it are the after party and all the free stuff," She stopped, "Hey, Natsuki we're here,"

"Finally," Natsuki heaved the box onto one of the many tables in the room and heaved a sigh, "Ugh, that was such a pain…"

"Ara, and here I heard that swimmers had to have strong arms,"

Natsuki froze, a flush coating her cheeks as she turned to see a smiling chestnut haired student in the corner of the room. By the uniform she realized who it was. _This…is Fujino Shizuru? Geez…she _is_ pretty…_She gulped and scuffed her feet some, "Ah, well…That's for short bursts of time and such-Not for lifting boxes and all that junk. It's more about shoulders in swimming anyways," Natsuki babbled, while Mai popped by her side dropping her bags to the desk as well.

"Here's the supplies from Class 1-A and 2-A Kaichou-san," she announced, a smile on her face, "Don't mind Natsuki, she's just intimidated," she teased.

"Shut it Mai!" Natsuki growled, glaring at her friend, "I am not intimidated," she assured.

The older girl pushed off the wall and walked towards them gracefully, and spoke again, crimson eyes dancing with mirth, "But of course. Far be it for the Seitou-Kaichou intimidate the great Kuga-Buchou of the swimming team," she tilted her head a fraction, and her lilting voice continued, "I've heard stories of your skill Kuga-han,"

"A-ah…" Natsuki couldn't help the blush's dramatic increase at the praise, "It's not so special…I mean, I'm not like-" she cut herself off and ran a hand through her hair, "Whatever. I've heard better things about you I'm sure Kaichou-san,"

"Ara?" Shizuru leaned forward, "Like what?"

"Oh…" Natsuki fumbled, "Like uh…you know…like your landslide victory against Suzushiro-sempai? And you're really smart. I mean Takeda says you're the top in your class," she answered hastily, her fingers playing with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Ah yes, Tadeka-han, that's right, you two are in a relationship, no?" at Natsuki's hasty nod she gave a spare chuckle, "I see. You two are well matched I believe. If what I hear is true from Takeda-han," she commented lightly, and looked to the supplies, "Now about these, I was hoping that Reito-han would be around to help us sot through these, but he had to bring his little sister to see their parents in Okinawa," she gave a sympathetic smile, "I'd appreciate if you of you girls could stay and help out,"

"I-I'll stay," Natsuki blurted out without even realizing it. Mai gave her an incredulous look and she turned to her, "My Vice-Captain and the coach can run practice today. It was supposed to be light anyways," she explained, "You go and visit Takumi or something," Mai didn't stop giving her the strange look until she'd left the room.

"Kuga-han, you don't have to stay if you don't have the time for it," Shizuru prodded, as they began to sort the box and bags.

"I needed a break anyways," Natsuki reasoned and glanced at the oddly familiar face from the corner of her eye. _That voice is the voice I heard the day I asked Takeda out…No doubt about it. _She frowned, turning her eyes back to the box, _But I've never talked to her up until now. So why did I jump at the chance to get all chummy over supplies? I really should be at practice._

"I see…" Natsuki glanced over to catch the president tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear and watched her smile when she picked up a tea set, "Ah, so 1-A is running a tea shop?"

Natsuki shrugged, "A sweets shop or something. Mai brought a few of the samples they were going to sell," she searched through the bag, "She's a great cook so all her stuff is pretty good," she explained, forgetting that Shizuru had been looking at the bag she had taken over. "O-oh, I mean, yeah, sorry," she apologized, a blush spotting across the bridge of her nose.

A light giggle, "It's quite fine. Kuga-han is in luck though. Since she's here right now, it is left to us to approve the class booths, so we'll have a chance to eat these sweets," she tilted her head, "And perhaps have some tea?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah, that's cool," she straightened and took the tea from the president's hands, "Ah…English teas," she glanced at the box and then at the variety, "Hey, does Earl Grey with a bit of honey and cream seem fine to you?" she asked.

Shizuru blinked, frozen for a moment before her brow furrowed slightly, "That is…actually how I normally take my Earl Grey. How did Kuga-han…?" she asked, confused.

Natsuki had to switch between looking at the box and at the president, "Uh…I dunno? I guess I sort of took you for a honey and cream type? Earl Grey's not sweet or anything, so you need to make it sweet, right?" she shrugged, "I'll just go and make the tea," she murmured quickly, rushing out of the room.

_What the hell is the matter with me today? It was a lucky guess that's all. Even if it did just roll off your tongue like it was your morning coffee order. _Natsuki's head hurt when she brewed the tea, realizing with a sort of strange feeling in her chest that she didn't even need to look at the instructions to know how to do it perfectly.

"_How about some tea Shizuru-san? Mikoto and I were going to get some coffee,"_

"_I would appreciate that Mai-han,"_

"_How do you want it?"_

"_If they have Earl Grey that would be wonderful, and with a spot of cream and honey if you would be so kind,"_

"_No problem at all Shizuru-san,"_

"This is so stupid!" Natsuki exclaimed, storming into the flower gardens with a scowl on her face, "Stupid, _stupid_ Kuga! All he tried to do hug you and you flip out like the world's about to end!" she slapped a hand to her forehead and collapsed on the steps of the marble gazebo with a sigh. "What's happening to me?"

_We were just hanging out in the Crystal Hall. It was so simple. And all the sudden he goes to hug me and I almost punch him. It's not like he even did anything!_ She rubbed her temples, "Even _if_ I felt super angry at him all of the sudden, that shouldn't give me the right to go and clock him in the stomach. _What had that feeling been anyways?_ She thought moodily. That weird feeling that he had seen something he definitely shouldn't have, or that he was thinking something very, very wrong.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence," Natsuki's head shot up at the Kyoto-ben and she blinked mutely at the president, who was walking towards her, "And here I thought I was the only one one came here to think," she mused, seating herself on the steps near Natsuki.

"Kaichou-san," Natsuki vaguely realized she sounded very silly, "Where are your…fans?"

The laughter that pealed from the older girl was rich and caused Natsuki's ears to feel hot, "I lost them," Shizuru confided, eyes glittering with trickery. She bumped Natsuki's shoulder, "So I could come and think in peace. But it would appear Kuga-han has found this spot as well,"

"Natsuki is fine you know kaichou-san. You are my sempai after all, so you have the right to call me by my first name," Natsuki murmured, watching the girl carefully.

"Natsuki-han then," she smiled, "Then you must call me Shizuru. Kaichou-san sounds so formal and I'd hate for you to have to call me Fujino-sempai too,"

"A-ah…Okay Shizuru-sempai," Natsuki agreed, nodding jerkily.

"If I may be bold, why is Natsuki-han here? She seemed to be aggravated a few moments ago," Shizuru probed lightly.

"Oh…I sort of did something stupid with Takeda," Natsuki grumbled, "I punched him…" she winced, "Or I hit them hard I mean. I didn't mean it, but it just sort of happened out of nowhere," she clasped her hands on her knees and sighed, "Everything's been getting weird with me lately,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," The reply was sincere, "Have you been having relationship troubles?"

"I don't even know. I mean, I know Takeda likes me…a lot. And I mean it's not like I don't think he's a good guy and all but…ugh…I can't really explain it," Natsuki answered, feeling lame by the end of her explanation.

"I wish I could be of some help to you, Natsuki-han, but I'm afraid I have very little experience with relationships," A pause, "Or rather, no experience really,"

Natsuki glanced at the girl and an eyebrow shot up in confusion, "You've never had a boyfriend?" a shake of the head,. Natsuki felt her cheeks grow hot when she remembered something Mai had said last year, "Or a…girlfriend?" Shizuru looked surprised, but it was quickly met with another shake of the head.

"Not at all," She gave a small smile, "It's rather pathetic for a high school senior to admit, no?"

"Eh…considering who you are Shizuru-sempai, I think it's better off this way. I mean, if you got in a relationship, everyone would get in a tizzy and you'd probably be worse off," Natsuki tried to console, feeling rather poor at it. "Sorry, I'm not very good at comforting people,"

"Then we're even," Shizuru declared, leaning back against her palms, "It's not as though I don't think about romance, but I feel like I should wait," she mused, looking up into the sky, "Something keeps telling me that I should wait until I find someone I can really trust," her smile shifted to an expression Natsuki could very well categorize as dreamy.

"Huh…That…sounds pretty romantic to me," Natsuki murmured, tilting her head back to bask in the afternoon sun. "Honestly I never really thought about it. Love I mean," she pursed her lips and continued after a moment, "I've always been so focused on school and my clubs…It was sort of coincidence that I ended up dating Takeda anyways," she let out a breath and finished quietly, "I'm not even quite sure I really like him…"

Shizuru hummed quietly and she twisted to face the girl, "That _is_ a problem," she acknowledged, "Though, since I've never quite been in love myself I cannot tell you what the sensation is like," she smiled softly, "Kannin Na,"

Natsuki blinked, lost for a moment at the phrase. She knew it was the Kyoto-Ben word for being sorry, but for some reason it seemed to have a deeper meaning than that. "D-Don't apologize. I mean, you haven't got a reason to be saying that," she replied hastily.

Shizuru gave a little laugh, "Truthfully? I'm surprised Kuga-han knows that phrase. The first time I said that Minagi-kun he gave me such a confused look. Though considering his family comes from Okinawa, it doesn't entirely surprise me…" she wandered off into her thoughts, a finger absently tapping her knee gently.

Natsuki shrugged suddenly feeling that unusual tightness in her chest again and turned her eyes to the flowers, "They're pretty aren't they? The flowers at this school," she noticed, a light smile coming to her face. She turned her gaze to Shizuru for a moment, "You know? They're like…trying so hard or something,"

Shizuru nodded, "They can only bloom for a short time, so they have to try their hardest to bloom as brightly as they can in their life," she agreed, "My father once said something like that to me, when I was young. A metaphor to live life to its fullest,"

"Ah…" Natsuki was at a loss again, "I feel like I've heard you say that before," she admitted without realizing, "Like-woah…Déjà vu like crazy," she added, clasping her forehead in a hand, "It's so bizarre. Every time I see you it's like something weird happens to me-Sorry I'm rambling forget about it,"

"Is Natsuki-han saying I'm weird? Ikezu," The pout Natsuki found strangely familiar and oddly infuriating came to Shizuru's face in full force.

"Gah! I didn't mean it like that! Come on Shizuru you should know me better than that!" Her hands were flailing in front of her and her face was flushed, but she didn't realize what she had said until it was far too late, "I-I mean…I…don't really know what I mean," her voice was weak, dying in her throat.

_Why is this happening to me?_

"It's alright Natsuki-han, I shouldn't have teased you like that,"

"_Ikezu…making my worry like this. Natsuki should know better. Natsuki **please** wake up."_

"Ara, Natsuki-han came to visit me before I graduate? I'm flattered," Natsuki felt her face heat up besides herself and Shizuru continued in a lower tone, "Though coming to my classroom was probably not wise. Will you not run into Takeda-han here?"

"He…can deal with that himself. It was a mutual decision to break it off, even if he didn't like it," Natsuki answered back in a voice just as low, "I just…I dunno-The school will be weird without you here,"

"Ara? But Natsuki-han has only known me for a few months?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yeah…But it feels like…and crap this is going to sound _super_ corny: It feels like I've known you forever, like in one of those ridiculous romantic chick flicks Mai makes me watch. There, I said it," Natsuki blurted out and sighed, "Is that super weird or what?"

Shizuru tilted her head and smiled sympathetically, "It can be seen as a trifle strange," Shizuru agreed, "Though, admittedly our friendship is weird in itself, is it not?"

"Yeah…" Natsuki glanced at the clock and sighed, "Look, I have to get back to my homeroom, or my sensei will bite my head off. I'll see you after the ceremony-If you can get away from your fanclub long enough to talk," she mumbled the last part to herself and jogged off without waiting for her odd friend to bid her goodbye.

_What is the matter with me? _She groused in her mind, toying with the hem of her jacket as she walked. _I break up with Takeda, I start hanging out with Fujino-sempai and pretend there's nothing strange between us even though I can just _feel_ something different in her. _ An irritated hand ran through her hair, "If I ask Mai she'll just start going off on my for breaking Takeda's heart…" she growled, shaking her head as she made her way back to the homeroom that had only started feeling like people were missing. Twice this month she had walked into the 1-B classroom in the morning, and had almost made her way to a seat that was definitely not hers before turning around and escaping before people realized her being ridiculous.

The closing ceremony was full of the pomp it had in the year previous, but this year Natsuki forced herself to focus so she could listen to Shizuru's farewell speech. It was a bitter moment, and for a fleeting moment she got the feeling she'd heard a speech much like this before. Except she feels as though instead of this bitter feeling in her throat, there was a feeling of closure. She wished she had that now.

"Congrats. On graduating and all Shizuru-sempai," The two were back in the gazebo sitting on the steps, listening to the breezes, completely removed from the chaos that was the school's lawn. "Your speech was really nice,"

"Ookini, but Natsuki-han shouldn't be calling me sempai anymore, no? Since now _she_'_s_ the sempai," Shizuru thanked, smiling.

"Stupid…" Natsuki grumbled, "You're still _my_ sempai so deal with it," she retorted, "But damn if this school year was weird," she gave a short laugh, "Would you believe me if I said that I thought the school was under renovations or something at the beginning of this week?" she shook her head, "And the Church? I got this really stupid idea that I had somehow destroyed it. It was really strange," she laughed a bit more freely and turned to her friend, "Crazy right?" a pause and a blink at the pained expression on Shizuru's face, "You…okay?"

She seemed to snap out of it at that and shook her head, "Kannin na, I was thinking too deeply," she apologized, "Natsuki-han's story certainly does seem farfetched," she agreed in length and toyed with her diploma.

"But not the craziest thing you've heard? Because that's how it seems," Natsuki elbowed her friend, "Come on, I told you something completely farfetched that I thought-your turn,"

There was silence and then Shizuru nodded to herself, "Would Natsuki-han believe I have never had my first kiss?" She giggled at Natsuki slack jawed expression and rose a delicate eyebrow, "Considering Natsuki-han knows that I haven't been in a relationship it shouldn't be that surprising,"

"Wha…No it's just-" Natsuki shook her head, "I mean, before I dated anyone, I still got my first kiss. I mean in middle school one of the boys in my homeroom gave me one on White Day," she blustered, "But…wow, _really?_" When Shizuru nodded she felt her head shake in incredulousness, "Wow sempai…That's…you're going into university and you haven't been kissed yet?"

"Is it so amazing that it's impossible for me to not have been kissed?" Shizuru questioned, leaning towards her friend.

"Well…considering how popular you are…yeah," Natsuki scratched the back of her neck and frowned for a moment, "Hey…I've got an idea," the heat crawled to her cheeks as it formed on her tongue, "I didn't get you a graduation gift, so how about I give you a kiss instead?" At Shizuru's shocked expression she continued, "I mean-as friends! Mai told me that people overseas greet friends with kisses and stuff, and since it's sorta sad you haven't been kissed yet I figured-Oh geez if you think it's crazy you don't have to-"

"I…wouldn't mind if my first kiss were with Natsuki," Shizuru cut her off quietly, a light pink dusting her cheeks, "But only if Natsuki is okay with it too,"

Natsuki gulped but nodded, "Y-yeah…I'm okay with it Shizuru, I mean…I offered right?" a nervous chuckle as she turned to face her friend completely. She placed one hand on the girl's shoulder and used the other to brush some of the girl's hair out if her face. _Her cheek is so soft…_The errant thought rushed through her head as the hand joined it's brother on the free shoulder and she leaned in, closing her eyes.

They kissed.

Natsuki heart was pounding and when she pulled back she had to take in a shuddering breath. "This…this isn't right," she croaked, feeling a cold sweat start to sweep over her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru's hand touched her shoulder, and Natsuki could hear the worry in her voice.

Natsuki stood abruptly and shook her head, "No…You…" She took a few steps away from Shizuru and by the _Gods_ her head hurt, "You were the one to kiss me first," she held her head and gritted her teeth, "Damn it! Something…I don't understand-" she cut herself off and glared at Shizuru, whose shocked expression seemed too familiar and yet entirely foreign, "What's wrong with me?" she begged an answer, watching in horror as Shizuru stood with a sad expression on her face.

"This…isn't real Natsuki," Natsuki felt the world beneath her spin, "It's…" Shizuru gave her a heartbreaking expression, "None of it. Any of us are real,"

Natsuki swallowed but there wasn't much to swallow, her throat was bone dry all the sudden. "My mother?"

"Died."

"My…father?"

"Left you."

"You?" her last question was a plea.

Shizuru looked like she was about to cry and she shook her head, "I-" her voice broke, "This is what your perfect world would be like Natsuki. Your family still together, a good school life, friends who you trust, and a boyfriend who loves you," She let out a pitiful sigh, "This is a world where the Festival didn't exist, and thus…I would have never come from Kyoto to Fuuka,"

"Then…why did you?" Natsuki's mind was racing and she took a cautious step forward.

"Because your perfect world had me in it," The explanation was painfully simple, "Even in a world without the Festival, you wanted me in your life. It was up to you what happened," She gave a sad smile, "It would seem in any life Natsuki wants me by her side,"

"What…do you mean?"

Shizuru averted her eyes, "I…cannot say for sure. I am of course a figment of Natsuki's imagination," she gestured with a hand, "There is little I can say to what your relationship with my true self is in your real life,"

"How do I get back?" The question was quick and Natsuki grasped Shizuru's arms tightly, "I…I have to know Shizuru,"

Shizuru face went serious and the two locked eyes, "You won't be able to come back to this Natsuki. No happy family, no perfect school life, no way of knowing that things will go well," she paused, "There is unhappiness in the real world Natsuki."

Natsuki gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow in thought, "I know. But this…it's not real," Natsuki gestured around her, "I keep thinking of things that aren't real here, keep looking for people who don't exist because that…Festival thing didn't happen," she shook her head, "I'll take my chances in the real world,"

"I…understand,"

"I'm sorry,"

"There is no need for Natsuki to apologize," Shizuru spoke softly, "You won't be able to remember this when you wake up you know,"

Natsuki nodded, and offered a hand to her friend, "You'll…be there on the other side right? The…" her throat had to force it out, "The real one?"

Shizuru nodded, taking the hand gingerly, "Yes. She will," she gave a watery chuckle, "She is very lucky…to have someone like you by her side," She smiled as brightly as she could muster, "Ookini for letting me have the chance to meet you Kuga Natsuki," she thanked.

Natsuki head started to feel heavy and she nodded, "Yeah. Thank you Shizuru." Her eyes felt heavy and suddenly the world pitched from beneath her feet and she was suddenly engulfed in sleep.

It was quiet. That was the first thought that came to mind. There was the quiet whirring of the machines she was sure were attached to her body, and the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Her limbs felt heavy at her sides and her head foggy. There was steady breathing at her side, and dimly she realized someone was holding her hand. Her eyelids were heavy against her pupils. It was a struggle to open them, but when she finally did she felt like crying.

_Oh yeah…I got hit by a car when I was riding my bike home…Damn how long have I been out?_ Her mind was working slowly, as if still on pain medications. _Was that…really a dream? My whole life, in how long a time?_ She blinked, slowly letting her eyes adjust to the low lighting of the hospital room, dimly reminding her it was probably night time. She let her head loll to the side and sucked in a breath.

_She looks worse than I do I'll bet._ The thought tickled the back of her mind as she saw her long time girlfriend sleeping restlessly in the chair beside her bed. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair had seen better days. She was sure that the older woman had been crying as well, if her nose was anything to go by.

She tested her toes, wiggling then and let out a sigh. _Well, there's one thing…_Next her free hand,_ Damn…whatever God up there saving me from dying…Thank you. _She gave the hand holding hers a squeeze. When there was no stirring she tried again, squeezing tighter. When she shifted in her chair Natsuki forced her throat to work, "Shi…zuru…wake up," she was shocked at the hoarseness of her voice and coughed, "Come on Shizuru," she squeezed the hand again, and this time Shizuru was finally coming around, "Shizuru-please,"

Natsuki wished she were allowed to get up and throw her arms around the girl. When crimson eye finally focused and then widened she grinned. "Hi. You…look pretty awful Shizuru," The breaking laughter than her girlfriend gave off made her tighten her grip on Shizuru's hand, "Sorry I made you wait,"

Shizuru shook her head, silent tears streaming down her face, "I'd wait for Natsuki forever," she reminded, her voice definitely not steady in the least as she leaned down to press her forehead against Natsuki's. A sob broke through her lips and Natsuki chanced whatever IV in her arm breaking off to wrap the crying woman in her arms. "I-Ikezu…making me wait so long," her voice hitched on a few words and Natsuki guided her head into the crook of her neck, closing her eyes.

"Gods Shizuru…" She whispered, sucking in a deep breath, taking in the smell of Shizuru's hair. She clenched tightly to her back, and she almost felt like crying herself, "I came back home. I knew there was something to come back to," she murmured into her ear.

"Something to come back to?" Shizuru's sobs had subsided into something quieter and she pulled back to lock eyes with Natsuki.

"Yeah. I was…somewhere perfect Shizuru-but," she paused, trying to remember what exactly had happened while she was asleep, but the thoughts kept eluding her, "It wasn't. Because I knew there was _more_," She reached up and stroked Shizuru's cheek, brushing a few tears aside, "More to us. I love you Shizuru," she pulled the crying woman down for a kiss and let her eyes flutter shut. This was right. This was how it was supposed to be.

When the two pulled apart Natsuki let out a shuddering breath, "Thank you…"

"Ara? For what?" Shizuru asked, cupping Natsuki's face gingerly.

"It's nothing," Natsuki smiled, "Just…Everything's alright now, even if the world's not perfect or anything. It's okay, cause I've got you," And as she leaned up for a kiss she knew it was true.

* * *

><p>This one took a lot out of me. Partly because Natsuki would be a bit different if she had a real family, so any OOC-ness that results from that is due to the fact that...well, Natsuki would BE different if she were in a happy family. Also, I'll explain that the speech italics were the things people were saying to comatose Natsuki, or around her. The story jumps around a bit I'll admit, but I needed it to. As for Takeda...Well, I had to do something with him, right? And honestly, of all the boys in the series, if Natsuki weren't so opposed to men thanks to her father, and if Takeda hadn't had so many unfortunate encounters with her he'd probably have an honest shot with Natsuki (If she didn't belong to Shizuru of course). Also, Reito and Mikoto share their real last name in this one, Minagi. I hope you caught onto that, and Akira being able to stay a girl, but still being a bit of a tomboy at heart. Also, no heart problems for Takumi, so the Tokiha family was a complete and happy bunch.<p>

Yup. So this is a lot like Mai's little dream world episode, but Natsuki's in a coma instead. Yup. Strange things I think of in the shower, strange things.

So. As I always say, reviews and favorites and the like are forever amazing and super encouraging. For real. I do these awkward little jigs in my seat when I see the emails. Scouts honor. So until the next time y'all!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
